1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pneumatic carpet stretcher and, more particularly, the invention relates to a pneumatic carpet stretcher using compressed air to replace human effort in stretching carpet thereby effecting accurate and ergonomic carpet installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpets are typically installed in a manner to eliminate wrinkles, both during installation and during post installation usage. The installed condition is accomplished by imparting a preload (or stretch) within the flooring product. The elastic stretch prevents future wrinkles induced by the friction of traffic upon the floors.
The tools presently recommended by the “Carpet and Rug Institute” for installation of carpet is a “power stretcher” and a manual “knee-kicker”. The most common form of a manual “knee-kicker” in use requires the operator to kneel on the floor with only one knee and violently kick the device with the other knee. Use of this style of device commonly causes debilitating repetitive stress injuries to the operator. Additionally, this style of device is incapable of holding or clamping any true elastic stretch obtained in the product since rebound occurs at the operator's knee.